Seven Days
by LadyHeather92
Summary: SLASH - Sept jours c’est peu et beaucoup quand on s’aime


**_Seven Days_**

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages de CSI New York ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série  
**Style :** Song fic - Death Fic - Slash  
**Pairing :** Mac Taylor/Don Flack  
**Spoiler :** Saison 3  
**Résumé :** Sept jours c'est peu et beaucoup quand on s'aime  
**Auteur :** Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici  
**Note de l'auteur :** Alors que j'écoutais une chanson de **_Jo Dee Messina "Heaven was needing a hero"_**, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je vous le promets mais les mots sont venus tous seuls.

*****

You're such a part of who I am  
Now that part will just be void  
No matter how much I need you now  
Heaven needed you more

Cause heaven was needing a hero  
Somebody just like you  
Brave enough to stand up  
For what you believe  
And follow it through  
When I try to make it make sense in my mind  
The only conclusion I come to  
Is heaven was needing a hero  
Like you

Heaven vas needing a hero  
and that's you

Sept jours... Sept jours, c'est le nombre de jours qui resteront à jamais gravés dans mon coeur. Sept jours, c'est tout ce que nous avons pu partager, sept jours d'un amour sincère, intense et passionné. Sept jours de bonheur, sept jours pendant lesquels j'ai enfin cessé de me sentir seul. Sept jours où nous avons tout partagé, nos coeurs, nos corps et nos âmes, sept jours où je me suis enfin sentit complet. Sept jours... Ca semble si court et pourtant c'est une vie pour moi. Une vie qui maintenant n'existe plus, une vie qui s'est évanouie au moment où tu as fermé les yeux et embrassé la grande faucheuse. Tu es parti... Parti pour toujours... Je reste là avec mes souvenirs et ma douleur. Je déteste cet appartement qui me semble si vide sans toi. Il est si froid, si impersonnel, comme privé de toute chaleur par ton départ. Ce sont ces sept jours de bonheur qui me permettent de continuer mon chemin sans toi. Je me raccroche à chaque minute de bonheur que j'ai vécu avec toi.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sois le premier à partir ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sacrifies ta vie pour sauver la mienne ? Tu avais encore tant de choses à accomplir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? C'est la question que je me pose encore et encore. Pourquoi ? Cette douleur est en train de me rendre fou mais elle est la seule chose qui me prouve que je suis encore en vie.

Je n'oublierais jamais la première fois où je t'ai vu. Je n'étais alors qu'un jeune policier en uniforme fraîchement sorti de l'académie. A l'époque, je croyais avoir tout vu, tout entendu, tu m'as bien vite démontré le contraire. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Il émanait une telle force de toi que même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pu te résister. Mais tu étais marié et heureux en ménage. J'ai appris à t'aimer en silence, ton bonheur suffisait au mien. Claire et toi formiez un si beau couple. J'ai toujours soupçonné ta femme de m'avoir percé à jour, mais elle ne m'a jamais rien dit et je ne lui ai jamais posé la question.

Puis la tragédie t'a frappé de plein fouet, comme elle a frappé beaucoup d'entre nous, détruisant ta vie et mon coeur. Je t'ai vu te refermer petit à petit au monde extérieur sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Seule Stella arrivait encore à t'atteindre par moments, sinon tu restais sourd à toute suggestion, argument ou conseil qui ne concernait pas le travail. Travail, qui soit dit en passant, est devenu ta seule raison d'être. Tu as utilisé ta force, ta douleur et ta colère pour mettre derrière les barreaux un sacré paquet d'ordures. Non que je m'en plaigne mais cela à fait de toi quelqu'un que l'on pourrait croire froid et impersonnel.

Tu as fini par renaître à la vie, petit à petit, et presque sans que l'on s'en aperçoive, tu as recommencé à vivre, à sourire, à te détendre et à considérer les gens qui t'entouraient comme ta famille et non plus comme de simples collègues de travail. J'étais heureux de te voir redevenir humain, je reprenais espoir, espoir qui encore une fois allait être déçu. Plusieurs femmes sont passées dans ta vie mais aucune n'est jamais restée bien longtemps jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres Peyton. Là encore, je n'ai rien dit, je me suis contenté d'observer. Malgré tes hésitations et tes faux pas, tu avais l'air heureux, alors je l'étais moi aussi. J'ai de nouveau mis mes sentiments entre parenthèses, cela n'a pas été facile, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix, je ne voulais pas te perdre. Si je ne pouvais être ton amant, je me devais de rester ton ami. Et Dieu sait que tu as mis notre amitié à l'épreuve ces derniers mois. Mais j'ai tenu bon malgré la pression croissante de mes collègues qui m'en voulaient de t'avoir remis mon carnet de notes pour que tu puisses mettre un flic pourri derrière les barreaux. Je t'ai soutenu du mieux que j'ai pu pendant ton audience disciplinaire. Un autre que moi aurait saisi cette occasion pour se venger et te détruire. Après l'explosion du labo, tu es parti pour Londres avec Peyton où tu es resté pendant deux semaines interminables. Et je t'ai attendu, jour après jour, s'en était presque pathétique. Je ressemblais à un adolescent amoureux d'une étoile inaccessible. Stella a bien tenté de me tirer les vers du nez pour savoir pourquoi j'étais aussi maussade, mais je ne lui ai rien dit. Ce que je ressens pour toi n'appartient qu'à moi et à moi seul.

Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer à Londres mais à ton retour tu ressemblais plus au Mac du lendemain du 11 septembre qu'à l'homme chaleureux et souriant que tu étais devenu depuis quelques temps. Peyton et toi avez mis un terme à votre relation et personne, même pas Stella, n'a osé te demander pourquoi.

Un soir tard alors que j'allais rentrer chez moi après une longue et pénible journée (je déteste les enquêtes ayant des enfants pour victimes) je t'ai trouvé assis à ton bureau dans la pénombre. Ton visage tourné vers la baie vitrée, tu semblais si absorbé dans tes pensées que tu ne m'as pas entendu venir. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, j'ai pu t'observé à ma guise. Quand tu as enfin tourné tes yeux vers moi, j'ai senti mon coeur s'arrêter de battre un instant et mon estomac se nouer. Miss Mitchum avait raison, tes yeux parlent pour toi. Et ce que j'ai pu y lire ce soir-là m'a donné envie de te prendre contre moi et te rassurer, il y avait tant de peine dans ton regard. Je n'ai pu résister, je me suis approché de toi doucement. Ma main sur ton visage, tes yeux se fermant au contact de mes doigts m'on fait comprendre à quel point tu étais vulnérable. Jamais tu n'as permis aux gens de voir tes faiblesses et pourtant ce soir-là tu as baissé tes défenses. Tu m'as laissé voir Mac Taylor, l'homme, pas le policier, pas le CSI, ni l'ex-marine, seulement l'être humain caché derrière cette armure dont tu ne te défais jamais. Toujours en silence, j'ai pris ta main dans la mienne et je t'ai emmené jusqu'à ma voiture. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à te ramener chez toi à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit.

- Reste, as-tu murmuré.

Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de te partir sauf si tu me l'avais demandé. Une fois la porte de ton appartement refermé sur nous, tu as caressé mon visage d'un geste doux presque incertain, avec cette même douceur tu m'as embrassé. J'avais attendu ce moment si longtemps que pendant un court instant je me suis demandé si je ne rêvais pas tout éveillé. Puis, prenant ma main, tu m'as emmené vers ta chambre où nous avons découverts nos corps, où je t'ai donné mon coeur et où nous avons mis nos âmes à nu. Il n'y avait plus aucune barrière entre nous, plus de façades, plus d'armures. Il n'y avait plus que deux personnes avides de tendresse, de caresses et d'amour. Quand enfin je t'ai senti en moi, je me suis senti complet et le plus heureux des hommes. Repu et ivre de bonheur, je me suis endormi dans tes bras pour me réveiller dans des draps froissés et froids, à coté d'une note écrite de ta main sur l'oreiller. _" Je suis désolé "_ disait-elle. J'ai eu envie de me mettre à pleurer mais je n'en ai rien fait. Je me suis rhabillé et je suis allé travailler comme si le soir précédant n'avait jamais existé. C'était comme d'avoir été expulsé du paradis avant même d'avoir pu y entrer. Tu m'as évité ce jour-là et les suivants aussi. Là encore, je n'ai rien dit. Je me suis convaincu que c'était mieux ainsi. Cela me confortait dans l'idée que je ne devais pas être assez bien pour être aimé. Jour après jour, je suis allé travailler, j'ai fait comme si tout allait bien alors que la seule chose dont j'avais envie c'était de te coller mon poing dans la figure puis de te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce.

Nous avons passé les trois mois suivant à nous tourner autour avant que tu ne viennes frapper à ma porte un soir. Mon coeur n'a fait qu'un bond en te voyant trempé jusqu'aux os sur le seuil de mon appartement. Tu avais le même regard que cette nuit-là. J'ai hésité à te faire entrer parce que je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas te résister, et je ne voulais pas être blessé de nouveau.

- Je suis désolé, as-tu murmuré en me caressant le visage.  
- Mac, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...  
- Chutttt, as-tu dit en m'embrassant. Je t'aime.

Pendant un instant, j'ai cru avoir imaginé t'entendre dire ces mots que je n'attendais plus. Quand j'ai enfin retrouvé l'usage de la parole, cela n'a été que pour être réduit au silence par un autre assaut de tes lèvres sur les miennes.

- Tu es sûr ?  
- Oui, as-tu répondu en déboutonnant ma chemise.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, mais un autre baiser enflammé m'a fait oublier momentanément toutes mes questions. Tu m'as fait l'amour avec une lenteur qui a failli me rendre fou de désir. Et quand enfin tu m'as fait tien, ton regard ne m'a pas quitté une seule seconde. Nous avons atteint le bonheur absolu pratiquement en même temps. Jamais je n'avais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense et pourtant je suis loin d'être un débutant. Allongé à tes cotés, je me suis demandé si ce que nous vivions était vraiment réel.

- Mac... Je...  
- Don, je suis désolé. J'ai été un parfait imbécile, m'as-tu dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai eu peur.  
- Peur ?

C'était une constatation étrange pour une personne aussi forte que l'est Mac. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse être effrayé par quoique se soit.

- Peur de m'attacher à toi et de te perdre comme j'ai perdu Claire. Je ne crois pas que je le supporterais si jamais cela devait arriver. Mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, je t'aimais déjà.  
- Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ?  
- Tes yeux... Je ne suis pas le seul à parler avec mes yeux, les tiens sont très loquaces aussi. Je ne supportais plus de voir ta tristesse se refléter dans ton regard. Et puis Stella m'a menacé de m'enfermer avec Syd à la morgue.  
- C'est effrayant en effet, répondis-je en riant. Je t'aime Mac, continuai-je en reprenant mon sérieux. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps que j'ai l'impression que je suis entrain de rêver.  
- Alors faisons de ce rêve une réalité, as-tu répliqué le sourire aux lèvres.

Tu m'as refait l'amour pour me prouver que tu étais bien réel, que tu étais sincère, que tu n'avais aucune intention de me laisser repartir et que tout ce que nous étions en train de vivre n'était pas un rêve. Pendant les sept jours suivants, le bonheur a empli ma vie et j'ai oublié toutes ces années de solitudes, toutes ces années à prétendre n'être que ton ami alors que je t'aimais de tout mon être. Tu étais enfin là, avec moi, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Malgré nos emplois du temps chargés, nous avons passé tous nos moments de liberté ensemble. Tu es même allé jusqu'à prendre une journée de congé pour que nous puissions profiter de mon jour de repos ensemble. Nous avons fait tout ce qu'un couple d'amoureux peut faire : dîner aux chandelles, promenades sur les rives du fleuve au clair de lune, pique nique à la campagne au bord d'un lac. Nous avons parlé, beaucoup parlé, de tout de tout de rien, de choses importantes et insignifiantes. Un soir tu m'as même accueilli avec un bouquet de fleurs. Qui aurait pu croire que Mac Taylor était un incurable romantique ? Tu m'as ouvert ton coeur et ton âme.

Puis il y a eu ce jour maudit, ce jour où j'ai tout perdu. Nous avions été appelés sur les lieux d'un meurtre dans un entrepôt désaffecté près du port. Avec mes hommes, nous étions en train de fouiller l'endroit, c'était la procédure normale avant de vous laisser accéder à une scène de crime. Pendant notre fouille, nous avons été pris pour cible par deux hommes armés postés sur une passerelle qui nous surplombait. Mes hommes m'ont couvert pendant que je montais pour les prendre à revers. J'ai n'ai pas eu le choix et j'ai dû en abattre un. Quant à l'autre, il m'est tombé dessus couteau à la main. Nous nous sommes battus mais étant de force à peu près équivalente, aucun de nous ne réussissait à prendre le dessus. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai été distrait un quart de seconde. Tu venais de pénétrer dans l'entrepôt malgré mes ordres. Cela a suffit à mon adversaire pour m'envoyer un coup de poing assez puissant pour me faire basculer par-dessus la balustrade. Je t'ai entendu hurler mon nom et c'est un pur miracle si j'ai pu m'agripper du bout des doigts à la passerelle métallique rouillée. J'ai bien cru que s'en était fini de moi quand cette brute m'a écrasé les mains avec ses grosses chaussures. La douleur était si forte dans ma main gauche que j'ai dû lâcher prise. J'étais à bout de force, mes doigts glissaient quand je t'ai vu apparaître dans mon champ de vision. D'un coup de poing, tu as mis le malfaiteur KO l'envoyant quelques mètres plus loin. Tu m'as tendu ta main que j'ai attrapée avec difficulté. Toute ton attention était tournée vers moi, tu n'as pas vu le type se relever et récupérer son arme. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, il était déjà trop tard. Il avait déjà appuyé sur la détente, te tirant deux balles dans le dos. Je t'ai vu grimacer de douleur puis doucement, et malgré mes suppliques, tu as glissé vers l'obscurité non sans avant avoir murmuré ces mots qui resteront marqués au fer rouge dans mon coeur _" Je t'aime "._ Je t'ai supplié de rester mais il était déjà trop tard. J'ai été tenté de me laisser tomber dans le vide et si Danny ne m'avait pas tenu aussi fermement, je l'aurais sans doute fait.

Une fois en sécurité, je n'ai même pas pu m'approcher de toi, il y avait trop de monde y compris Peyton qui me fusillait du regard. Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait préféré que je sois à ta place et j'aurais été d'accord avec elle si cela avait pu te ramener. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu joue les héros ? Je n'entendais rien, je ne voyais rien mis à part ton corps immobile et ensanglanté. J'avais du mal à réaliser que tu étais parti. Stella m'a arraché à ma contemplation morbide pour me traîner vers les ambulanciers. Dans le feu de l'action je n'avais pas remarqué que mes mains étaient en sang mais, curieusement, je ne ressentais aucune douleur physique, j'étais trop abasourdi pour cela. Résultat : trois doigts cassés à la main gauche et deux autres à la droite plus une méchante coupure dans la paume, un vrai miracle que j'ai tenu si longtemps accroché à ce bout de métal d'après le médecin. Après ma sortie des urgences, j'ai demandé à Stella de m'emmener à la morgue. J'avais besoin de te revoir une dernière fois. J'avais besoin de te dire au revoir. Elle ne voulait pas mais je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix. Un fois seul dans cette grande pièce froide, j'ai enfin pu toucher ton visage de mes doigts valides. Tu semblais si serein, on aurait pu croire que tu dormais. La gorge serré, j'ai laissé couler une larme sur ma joue. Mes doigts ont effleuré tes lèvres pour la dernière fois. _" Je t'aime "_ ai-je murmuré dans un souffle. _" On se retrouvera, je te le promets "._Stella m'a ensuite ramené à l'appartement qui avait abrité nos ébats, elle a voulu rester mais j'ai refusé. Je ne voulais aucun témoin à ma douleur. Une fois seul, j'ai laissé libre cours à ma peine, la tête enfouie dans ton oreiller, j'ai pleuré jusqu'à l'épuisement puis je me suis endormi. Et là, j'ai fait le plus étrange des rêves. J'aurais presque juré qu'il était vrai et que tu étais vraiment là cette nuit-là. Nous étions tous les deux allongés dans l'herbe au bord du lac où nous avions pique-niqué quelques jours plus tôt, l'air était chaud et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Tes doigts couraient sur ma peau dénudée.

- Je t'aime, as-tu murmuré avant de m'embrasser.

J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis laissé emporter par cette sensation. C'était comme si soudainement j'étais enveloppé d'un cocon de douceur et d'amour. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, tu avais disparu et je me suis réveillé dans cette chambre vide plongée dans le noir. J'aurais juré avoir senti ton after-shave flotter dans l'air. De nouvelles larmes ont coulé sur mon visage, je ne pouvais m'arrêter de pleurer, allongé sur ce lit où nous avions fait l'amour le matin même avant de partir travailler.

Ton enterrement a été une épreuve de plus. Personne mis à part Stella ne savait que nous nous aimions. Je ne pouvais montrer ma douleur en présence de tous ceux qui étaient venus te rendre un dernier hommage. J'ai failli craquer plusieurs fois durant la cérémonie mais grâce à elle j'ai tenu bon, son soutien m'aidait à maîtriser cette douleur qui me vrillait les tripes. Toute l'équipe était là, Lindsey pleurait dans les bras de Danny qui avait beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes. Tu étais son mentor, presqu'une figure paternelle pour lui. Sheldon essayait de rester stoïque mais je savais qu'il cachait sa peine derrière ses lunettes noires. Même le chef de la police et le maire semblaient émus et pourtant Dieu sait qu'ils ne t'aimaient pas beaucoup. Le discours de Stella a été l'un des moments les plus poignants de la cérémonie. Ses mots m'ont touché en plein coeur, ils étaient si sincères et vrais. Qui mieux que Stella pouvait faire ton éloge funèbre ?

J'ai repris le boulot trois semaines plus tard et finalement j'en étais content. Cela me permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à cette douleur constante et persistante qui ne me quittait désormais plus. Je me suis totalement investit dans toutes les enquêtes qui m'étaient données. Je suis devenu comme toi, plus rien ne comptait à part mon travail. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, ni amis, ni collègues, rien. Dormir était un luxe que je ne pouvais pas me permettre parce que chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais ton visage souriant, c'était un véritable supplice de te sentir si proche dans mes rêves et de ne pas pouvoir t'atteindre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je supporterais ton absence. Je sais que tu voudrais que je vive pleinement ma vie. Mais comment le pourrais-je alors que l'élément essentiel de celle-ci m'a été enlevé pour toujours ? Tu me manques tellement Mac. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours dans cette vie ou dans l'au-delà, et nous nous retrouverons, c'est une promesse que je te fais.

*****

Un épais brouillard enveloppe l'endroit où un groupe de personnes est réuni pour rendre hommage à l'un des leurs qui les a quittés prématurément. La cérémonie officielle s'est achevée depuis un bon moment mais ce petit groupe est resté là, dans le froid glacial de ce mois de janvier, pour se recueillir devant cette tombe fraîchement recouverte de terre.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, dit Danny en essuyant rageusement une larme qui coule le long de sa joue. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait pu perdre Mac et Don en si peu de temps.  
- Je sais Danny, répond Stella la voix nouée.  
- Je lui avais dit que je la sentais pas cette mission d'infiltration. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il accepte ?  
- Il n'était plus le même depuis la mort de Mac, dit Lindsey en frissonnant. C'est comme si... Comme si toute joie de vivre avait disparu...  
- Tu as raison, renchérit Sheldon, il me faisait penser à Mac après qu'il ait perdu sa femme.  
- Parce que c'est ainsi qu'il se sentait, répondit Stella en pesant ses mots.  
- Attends, tu veux dire que... Que... Que Don et Mac... Enfin qu'ils..., balbutia Danny. Non ce n'est pas possible, il m'en aurait parlé.  
- Pourtant c'est vrai, ils s'aimaient. Et vous savez le plus triste ?  
- Quoi ? Demanda Lindsey.  
- Ils n'ont eut que sept jours pour s'aimer.

Le silence retomba, chacun méditant ce que Stella venait de leur révéler. Sept jours... Ca semblait si peu et pourtant... Pour ces deux hommes, cela avait représenté toute une vie. Stella relava la tête et sourit. Près d'un chêne centenaire se tenaient deux silhouettes immobiles qui les l'observaient puis, se fondant le brouillard environnant, elles disparurent à jamais.

- Adieux mes amis, vous allez nous manquer, murmura Stella

D'un pas lent, le petit groupe se dirigea vers la voiture garée quelques mètres plus loin. Il était temps de reprendre le cours de leurs vies. Mais jamais ils n'oublieraient Mac Taylor et Don Flack, ils resteraient dans leur coeur à jamais.

The end


End file.
